


Matchmaking With Tea

by MoonAngel9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage Law Challenge, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonAngel9/pseuds/MoonAngel9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance blooms over daily cups of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaking With Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginny_Weasley31](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ginny_Weasley31).



> **Written for the 2012 SS/HG Exchange**
> 
> **Author's Notes:** I want to say thanks to my betas ofankoma and meladara. They were awesome!  
>  **Original Prompt:** MLC. Any version thereof as long as it's SS/HG. Nope, doesn't have to follow the old dealio. Just the basic premise. Let your imagination lead you.

_March 24, 2003  
  
Gentle readers:  
  
I am pleased to announce that the Marriage and Repopulation Act of 2003 has finally passed! As you all know, all witches and wizards between the ages of 17 and 70 are now required to go to St. Mungo's and complete full physicals to see if they are fit to sire wee ones.   
  
 **Remember:**  You only have two weeks to comply.  
  
Once you pass all your tests, wizards are required to submit three names of witches to their Head of Household. (A list of all eligible witches will be posted in the Daily Prophet on April 22nd.) Once the Head of Household receives the names, they need to be sent to the Marriage and Repopulation Department—a new department created within the Ministry to handle the needs of the new law—by May 5th.  
  
From May 26th to May 30th, witches will receive the names of three wizards chosen for them by the Ministry, based upon magical compatibility, blood status and a miscellany of other things. Once the witch has made her decision, all she has to do is kiss the wizard of her choice, and their betrothal will be sealed.  
  
For those wondering what exactly the law entails is this: All unions require a set of Ministry approved fidelity charms and all unions must produce at least three children apiece. With each child born, the couple will move into a different level of benefits. For example, after the first child is born, the family unit will receive free childcare as well as a small tax break. After each subsequent child, each family will receive a small stipend to help defer child costs. After the third child is born, the couples (should they chose to do so) may dissolve their unions. Should the unions be dissolved, all benefits received will be halved.  
  
And remember: failure to comply with the new law will earn you a ten year stay in Azkaban.  
  
Your ever faithful reporter,  
  
Rita Skeeter_  
  


*~*~*

  
  
Hermione met with everyone at the Burrow the day petitions were required to be sent in. Breakfast was a solemn affair that morning, the only happy faces being those of Harry and Ginny, who were married before the law had passed, and Bill and Fleur, who learned a few weeks before that they were expecting their second child.  
  
Hermione played with the eggs on her plate and watched as Arthur waited impatiently for Ron to finish writing his three names down. This was part of the law she hated the most: that the eldest member of the family had to approve the choices of those who fell under the purview of the law.  
  
Ron finally handed his names to his father, and Arthur quickly scanned it. He looked to his youngest son and asked, "Are you sure?"   
  
When Ron nodded, Arthur placed it in an envelope and affixed his seal on the outside. He gave it to Pigwidgeon and said, "This is to go to the Marriage and Repopulation Department in the Ministry." After the little owl took off, Arthur turned back to the family and said, "What do all of you have planned for today?"  
  


*~*~*

  
  
After she left the Burrow, Hermione hurried to the flat located directly over Severus Snape's apothecary, eager to take her daily tea with Severus and his mother. She enjoyed the conversations that would happen when the three of them got together, especially when she could sit back and watch Severus and Eileen go after one another.  
  
As she poised her hand to knock she could hear them arguing through the door.  
  
"You need to call back your owl before it reaches the Ministry!"  
  
"Why would I do that? I made it perfectly clear who was acceptable and that was that."  
  
"Made it clear? Are you daft?! I'm fairly certain that she will not be part of your scheme!"  
  
"I wouldn't be too certain if I were you!"  
  
At what she hoped was a lull in the conversation, Hermione knocked on the door. Instead of being greeted and let into the flat, she heard Severus bellow, "Enter, Miss Granger!" As she entered the room wondering what had happened for Severus to lose his temper, she could hear the raised voices of the occupants. She quickly made her way inside and stopped when Severus pointed in her direction and yelled, "Now you can tell her precisely what it is you have done, Mother!"  
  
As Severus stomped off toward the back of the flat, Hermione turned to Eileen and asked, "What was that about?"  
  
Eileen led Hermione toward the kitchen and prepared things for tea. The elder woman had managed to grow into her looks and could be considered a handsome woman when she smiled. She also preferred to clothe herself in jewel tones, making sure to shy away from the black her son was so fond of wearing. She motioned for Hermione to take a seat and poured each of them a cup. Eileen brought the cups and a tin of biscuits over, then sat down and took a sip from her cup. "Severus found out that I altered his choices...a bit."  
  
Hermione furrowed her brow and took a sip of her tea. She listened for Severus to come out of his room before asking, "Altered them how?"   
  
Hermione watched Eileen sigh and fiddle with her cup. Hermione had become fond of the woman after she had met her, but Eileen could become maddeningly tight-lipped when she wanted to.   
  
As she was about to ask again, she heard Severus say from behind her, "Tell her how you altered my choices, Mother."  
  
The older woman glared at Severus. "Your original choices were abysmal. None of those other women were good candidates."  
  
Hermione felt Severus grip the back of her chair in an attempt to steady himself before he bit out, "That may be, but it was my choice." He leaned down and placed his mouth was right next to her ear. "My dear mother removed the other two names on my list so that there was only one left and attached a note saying that Hermione Granger was the only suitable candidate for her son."  
  
Hermione felt her face grow hot. She knew she was blushing not only because of Severus' words, but because his physical closeness had caused a reaction she wasn't used to having around him.  
  
Severus reached over her and grabbed two biscuits out of the tin. He straightened up and said, "I will be expecting you in the shop in five minutes, Miss Granger."  
  
When she heard the sound of the door leading down into the shop slam shut, Hermione looked at Eileen. "Why didn't you wait until after I had gone home for the day? He's going to be hard to work with for the rest of the day."   
  
Eileen just shrugged. "He had to find out sometime."  
  


*~*~*

  
  
Once Hermione arrived downstairs, she and Severus pretended that the incident that occurred that morning never had. Business happened as usual. Potions and herbs were sold, and customers were anxious but happy.   
  
Around 2 p.m., Hermione wandered into the back to let Severus know they were running low on Calming Draughts. Ever since the passing of the Marriage Law, it had been hard to keep any in stock for any length of time. She stood outside the door to his lab and waited until he was finished with a delicate stage in his brewing. After he had set his stirring rod down, she rapped her knuckles on the doorframe to let him know she was there.  
  
Severus motioned for her to come take a seat next to his. After she sat, he nervously rubbed his hands together. Unsure if she was the cause of his anxiety, she asked him, "Is something bothering you, Severus?"  
  
He chuckled. "A great many things have bothered me from time to time, Hermione, but I'm not bothered by any particular thing at the moment." He cleared his throat and said, "I wanted to ask you how you were doing; after all, you have to choose a spouse shortly."  
  
Hermione smiled at him. She said, "I know you weren't happy with what your mother did, but I'm glad to know that there is a strong possibility you will be one of my choices." When she saw him about to protest, she continued, saying, "I'm glad that you are someone I know and consider a friend. That's more than some of the others affected by the law will be able to say."  
  
Severus moved away to set some distance between them. He said, "I am glad that you consider me a friend, since I consider you one as well." He moved to check on one of his potions and with his back to her he said, "I hope you realize that if you do chose me, then my mother is part of the package as well."  
  
Hermione stayed where she was for a moment, unsure of what to say. Then she felt laughter well up and tried to fight it. As she opened her mouth to say something, anything to keep her from laughing, the bell over the front door rang. Hermione grumbled to herself about customers and great timing as she headed back to the front.  
  
After she had dealt with the customer, which meant that more Calming Draught had been sold, she went back to talk to Severus and found him attempting to force all of his concentration on whatever he was brewing in his cauldron. When he looked up at her, she said, "You should use that line on any woman that attempts to force you into marriage. Better yet, just let them meet her. She would scare away anyone she didn't really like."  
  
They both chuckled at the idea of letting Eileen loose on some unsuspecting woman. Eileen Prince-Snape didn't sugar coat anything.  
  


*~*~*

  
  
Hermione had met Eileen for the first time when Severus was still recovering from residual damage left over from Nagini's bite. Ms. Prince-Snape, as she liked to be called, had made a rather spectacular entrance and shooed off everyone except for Hermione. She looked down her impressive nose. "I see they hired a lioness to watch over my son. I guess they could have done worse."  
  
Hermione had stood her ground and crossed her arms over her chest. She squinted at Eileen. "Glad to see you were able to return from wherever it was you were hiding. I guess your timing could have been worse."  
  
Then Eileen tilted her head back and let out a hearty laugh. She looked back at Hermione. "I wasn't sure before, but you'll do." She moved towards Severus' bed. "Now, tell me what is wrong and what needs to be done to fix him."  
  


*~*~*

  
  
Over the weeks and months that followed, Hermione and Eileen had grown to know one another. Hermione had been worried as to whether the woman would suddenly drop their budding friendship when Severus got better, but she was pleasantly surprised when Eileen had invited her over for tea the morning Severus had been released from the hospital.  
  
That first tea session almost ended in disaster. Eileen had been feeling frazzled and out of sorts from having to take care of her son on her own, Severus had been grouchy and willing to snap at anyone who looked at him funny ("Make sure you hid my pensive, Mother! Wouldn't want a certain Gryffindor to go snooping in it."), and Hermione had been afraid to speak up. After a few minutes, Hermione had been unable to stand Severus' attitude and snapped at him, "Just eat a biscuit, Severus, and if your tea is too cold, then fix it yourself!"  
  
Hermione had felt slightly horrified at her outburst, but felt better when Eileen began laughing and Severus just crossed his arms in a pout. Eileen smiled sweetly at her son and said, "And you were afraid that she would lose her roar just by being around us."  
  
From then on, she had a standing invitation for tea at the Prince-Snape's every morning before work. After Severus was finally back on his feet and was able to brew again, Hermione was offered a job to work in his apothecary. Being the smart girl she was reputed to be, she quickly agreed.   
  
And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get Eileen to tell her where she had been for all those years she had been missing from Severus' life. Eileen wouldn't explain where she had been, who she had been with or even why she had left in the first place, and every time Hermione would ask, Eileen would raise an eyebrow and simply ask why Hermione needed to know.  
  


*~*~*

  
  
The next two weeks passed in a haze of relative normalcy. Hermione would have her morning teas with Eileen and Severus, go to work, then either go back upstairs and visit with Eileen or go home and do research on something one of them had mentioned in passing.   
  
The evening before Hermione was supposed to receive her letter, she was visiting with Eileen. Something the woman said caught her by surprise.  
  
"They should have listened to me when I told them they would have to do something drastic about the magic situation."  
  
Hermione stared at Eileen for a moment and asked, "Who was it you told that to, Eileen?"  
  
Eileen calmly took a sip of her tea. "Why, the Minister and the others where I was. It's not my fault Fudge was a lousy minister and didn't listen to me, and poor Rufus never really had a chance to do anything, not that he really could. Not with Tom breathing down his neck the way he was anyway."  
  
"Mother, you really ought to stop. You're going to cause Hermione to hyperventilate."  
  
Hermione glared at Severus and said, "I am not going to hyperventilate." She took a sip of her tea and said, "What your mother said is quite interesting. Imagine someone being able to observe the strain that was happening with magic long before anyone else did."  
  
Eileen smiled at Hermione over the rim of her teacup. She turned to Severus and said, "I told you she would get it. She's an open-minded sort."  
  
Severus snorted. "For a Gryffindor, she's very open-minded."  
  


*~*~*

  
  
The next morning Hermione wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel when the owl with the Ministry's letter tapped on her window. She rose from her seat and opened the window. She took the envelope from the owl and gave it a treat. After all, it wasn't the poor owl's fault it had to deliver bad news. When the owl flew off, she set the letter on the table in her kitchen and ate her breakfast, keeping an eye on the letter.  
  
Hermione had originally been invited to the Burrow for breakfast so she didn't have to be alone when she received her letter, but she didn't feel comfortable with everyone attempting to tell her who her choice should be. Severus had made sure she knew that she was still welcome to have tea with him and his mother after she received her letter.  
  
With her last bite eaten and swallowed, Hermione reached for the envelope, broke the seal and pulled her letter out.  
  
 _To Miss Hermione Jean Granger,  
  
As per the Marriage and Repopulation Act of 2003, three matches have been selected in accordance of magical compatibility, blood status, as well as other miscellaneous criteria. The three individuals selected for you are as follows:  
  
Draco Lucius Malfoy  
Severus Prince Snape  
Ronald Bilius Weasley  
  
Included is a copy of the law with a list of all the benefits and penalties.  
  
Sincerely,  
Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Minister of Magic_  
  
Hermione wished she had more time to absorb the information, but she had to be at Severus' flat in less than an hour if she wanted to have tea at a reasonable time and she still had to get ready. She would think about it later. Ablutions were quickly completed and she Apparated to Severus' flat. Knocking on the door and was surprised when Severus immediately opened the door. He quickly ushered her in and led her to the kitchen where Eileen was already getting things ready for her and Hermione's morning tea. Sitting in the center of the table was a letter for Severus, the seal unbroken.  
  
At Hermione's questioning glance, Eileen said, "He already received a letter from one of the women who received his name."   
  
"I thought I was going to be the only one to receive his name since the only name you sent in was mine."  
  
"Those idiots said they had to make an exception for him. They didn't want his bloodline to die out." Seeing that Hermione was finding the letter sitting on the table utterly fascinating, Eileen asked, "What names did you receive?"  
  
Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Severus, my friend Ron and Draco, an old classmate of mine."  
  
Eileen nodded. "I know Draco. He was someone I had to keep an eye on."  
  
Hermione was about to ask Eileen what she had meant by that when Severus entered the room, dressed in as close to his teaching robes as he got these days. He snatched up the letter and gazed at Hermione for a few moments before he broke the seal and looked at the contents. He cursed and said, "I can expect to see my name in the Daily Prophet today."  
  
He handed his mother the letter. Eileen looked it over and said, "Apparently, the government refuses to listen to someone who knows a thing or two about these matters." She cleared her throat and said, "It could have been worse, my dear. After all, that Umbridge woman is still subject to this law."   
  
"I would rather go to Azkaban than marry that horrible woman," Severus mumbled. "Rita Skeeter is bad enough."  
  
Eileen shooed him off and motioned for Hermione to have a seat.  
  
As she waited for her tea, Hermione took a moment to herself and said, "I'm going to have to make a decision soon." She looked at Eileen and said, "I don't know what it is anyone expects of me. I wasn't looking for this and everything has changed so fast." She placed her forehead on the table and began taking deep breaths in order to calm herself.  
  
Hermione could hear Severus and Eileen talking to one another but was unable to make out the words. However, the sound of their voices helped calm and center her. After a few moments, it stopped after a few moments and Hermione heard Severus leave the flat.  
  
After he left, Eileen made soothing noises and said, "No one expects you to know all the answers right now. So take your time and speak with everyone. Severus will see the logic in it, even if I have to hammer it into that brain of his."   
  
She set a cup down in front of Hermione and said, "Now, you drink your tea and go to work today. Then maybe you should go to your friend's place after and talk with him about things between you. Especially since the Ministry has only given you two weeks to make a decision."  
  
Hermione quickly downed the tea. Now that a plan was starting to formulate, she wanted to get started on eliminating people off her list, although that seemed too calculating even in her mind. She thanked Eileen for the much-needed talk before going to the shop.  
  


*~*~*

  
  
Two days later, Hermione found herself in an odd position. She was fairly certain that Eileen was concocting ways throw her and Severus together.  
  
When she had mentioned in passing that she had actually gone to Ron's flat after work the day she received her letter, Eileen had immediately launched into a long ramble about how Ron had never been good for her and seemed to be better suited for someone of a less serious nature. Hermione had found it odd at the time, but didn't pay too much attention to it.  
  
This morning, however, set off warning bells.  
  
Hermione arrived at Severus and Eileen's flat like normal, but she had dressed up since she had planned to meet up with Luna for lunch. While the dress wasn't too dressy, it was a sundress with a floral print she had found while out shopping with Ginny one day, it made her feel pretty and feminine. She knocked on the door, and Eileen greeted her.  
  
She followed Eileen into the kitchen, and was surprised to see Severus already seated and dressed up as well. Eileen placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders and helped her into a chair. Once Hermione was seated, Eileen said, "Now, it you'll excuse me. I'll leave the two of you to talk."  
  
Once Eileen left the room, Hermione looked at Severus and asked, "Do you have any idea what is going on?"  
  
Severus crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I think she may have finally lost it." He poured tea for the two of them, adding Hermione's customary milk and one sugar, and took a drink before he continued. "She woke me up out of a dead sleep this morning, telling me I needed to look my best today or I was going to miss my chance."  
  
"Oh, I hope she wasn't talking about me. I'm still a little undecided as to who I would like to choose." Hermione saw a frown mar Severus' features and quickly added, "I just want to be thorough and think things through. You know I don't like to rush anything I think is important."  
  
Severus took a healthy bite out of the biscuit he held in his hand. "That is true." He drained his teacup and said, "I might not want to rush you, however, I'm fairly certain that my mother wants you as a daughter-in-law."  
  
"I'm fairly certain she's been trying to push us together since I began working with you." Hermione fiddled with her teacup, before turning her gaze to Severus's face. His face was only slightly lined by age and seemed to weather stress well. Could this be a face she could see every morning over breakfast? She smiled at him when she realized that is what she did practically every morning anyway. She finished up her tea and said, "I need to get going, I wanted to do a quick spot of shopping before I have to meet Luna for lunch." She rose, grabbed his right hand into her own and squeezed it affectionately.  
  
As she left the flat, she heard Eileen ask, "Well, how did it go?"  
  
"I am quite certain you already know, since you were eavesdropping."  
  
"I never eavesdrop. I just gather information; for instance, even though she had plans today, she still stopped by to see you."  
  
"For the love of—! Go away before I'm forced to hex you."  
  


*~*~*

  
  
The next few days found Hermione attempting to spend as much alone time with Severus as she could manage. Morning tea was still taken with both Severus and Eileen, but Hermione would find herself attempting to leave the same time he did. When she wasn't attending to customers in the apothecary, she was in the back watching him brew potions. She would catch herself staring at him and watching his graceful movements, wondering how it would feel to be in his arms.  
  
Every once and a while he would catch her staring and she would see him smiling to himself. They would talk about different ingredients and have heated talks about magical theory.   
  
"I still don't think that if someone has a gift that they should be exploited."  
  
"You mean the way Sybil was at the school?"  
  
"Trelawney was a hack and you know it. If Dumbledore hadn't overheard her make that prophesy, then he would have found someone more qualified and able to show both sides of the argument."  
  
"The two sides being: someone who can actually see the future and someone who is only cold reading?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
And Hermione found that she had to hold herself back from wanting to kiss him soundly.  
  
This physical attraction had sprung up so quickly and left her feeling confused and out of sorts. She had never felt like this with anyone, not even Ron.  
  
She had sent a letter to Draco to see if he was interested in meeting up. His short but cordial reply stated that he was already engaged but was flattered that she had wanted to meet up. Upon reading his letter, Hermione knew that she had already made up her mind but wanted to make sure she wasn't jumping to any conclusions.  
  


*~*~*

  
  
The next day Hermione invited Severus to her flat for dinner. She hurried home and quickly showered and dressed, choosing to wear her favorite dress. It was black with a black lace overlay and had a black sash at the waistline. Her hair was placed in a chignon and she put on a pearl necklace her parents had given her for her eighteenth birthday.  
  
She quickly put together a simple meal of spaghetti, garlic bread, and a salad. Then she opened a bottle of wine and waited for Severus to arrive. Five minutes later, a knock sounded on her door and she hurried to open it, smiling as she let Severus in.  
  
She led him to her kitchen and motioned for him to sit down as poured both of them a glass of wine before sitting down next to him.   
  
He smiled at her and said, "This looks lovely, Hermione."  
  
The next few minutes passed in companionable silence as they enjoyed the meal. Hermione then asked, "How is your mother doing tonight?"  
  
"She's cackling in glee that you finally have me in your clutches." Severus took a sip of his wine. "She told me that I wasn't allowed back to the flat unless I put a ring on your finger."  
  
Hermione blushed. She fanned her face and said, "Your mother can be too much some times."  
  
They finished their dinner in silence and Severus helped Hermione take care of her dishes. She led him to her living room and was going to sit down when she turned to see Severus standing near her loveseat, staring at the floor.  
  
Keeping his eyes on the floor, Severus asked, "Do you think we are well suited?" Severus looked at her and said, "I would like to think we are, but there are times I'm not as sure as I would like to be."  
  
She smiled at him, trying to calm his nerves. She reached for his hands and clasped one in each of hers. She looked down at them and studied the contrasts—his fingers were long and calloused while hers were smaller and smooth—finding herself realizing how right it was. She looked into his face and said, "I think there are those who would object." When he tried to pull away she gripped his hands in hers and said, "I think you misunderstand me. I think we would get along well. I want to marry you, Severus."  
  
He licked his lips and pulled his right hand out of her left and brushed hair away from her face. "I wish to marry you as well, Hermione." He placed the strand behind her ear. "I think we should seal our betrothal before someone tries to take you from me." He bent down as Hermione looked up and captured her lips in a soft kiss.  
  
As a soft, white light swirled around them, signaling the sealing of their betrothal, Hermione hooked her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, relishing in the feel of his lips against hers. She tangled her hands in the hair at his nape and softly moaned as his hands came to rest at her waist. As time lengthened, the kisses deepened and soon they were both breathless. As Severus rested his forehead upon hers, Hermione giggled and said, "I'm glad the wedding night won't have both of us drinking lust potions and closing our eyes and thinking of England."  
  
She was surprised to hear Severus' full-throated laugh and found herself laughing along with him. She found it to be quite a wonderful sound and was even happier when he resumed kissing her.  
  


*~*~*

  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning feeling quite pleased with herself. She finally had to send him home when it looked like their activities were leading them toward her bedroom and she wasn't quite ready to take that step just yet.  
  
She took a shower and dressed, humming to herself the whole time. Then she Apparated to Severus's flat and waited for him to greet her.   
  
Instead, Eileen opened the door.   
  
Hermione asked where Severus was, and Eileen made vague noises, leading her to the kitchen. As Eileen made their customary morning tea, Hermione asked, "Did Severus tell you the good news?"  
  
Eileen nodded and set the tea cups on the table. As she poured the tea, she said, "I think it's time you learned about my side of the family." The two women took sips of their tea and Hermione waited for Eileen to continue.  
  
"The women on my side of the family are special, even by wizarding standards. We have the gift to see the future, and I'm not talking about Divination or that crackpot, Trelawney. I'm talking about an actual gift or curse on the worst of days.  
  
"I had my first vision when I entered Hogwarts. It involved Severus's father and how I would meet him. What I didn't know was that Toby was violent when he drank, and that he would be the catalyst that caused me to go into the Department of Mysteries."  
  
Hermione was startled at Eileen's revelation. She had never suspected that her friend had been in Britain the entire time she had been missing from her son's life.  
  
She took a sip and answered Hermione's unanswered question. "Yes, that's where I disappeared to after I received a vision that Toby would kill me if I stayed with him. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell Severus where I had gone because he had his own destiny to fill."  
  
"You mean the spying?"  
  
Eileen nodded. "The first time I held him, I knew he would be instrumental in ending Voldemort for good, even though I didn't know who Voldemort was at the time. So while I was in the bowels of the Ministry I watched Severus and those he came in contact with. I was pleasantly surprised when you entered his life, but even I can't see everything. I passed along information to those I trusted and wasn't surprised when they didn't listen to me and things happened as I saw they would. Things such as this Marriage Law. I tried to get them to pass these provisions years ago, but what did I—a crazy old woman who saw the future—know? When I saw those idiots weren't going to listen to me, I left."  
  
Hermione took a sip of her cold tea and asked, "Why did you tell me this?"  
  
"Well, your oldest daughter is going to have the gift and I thought you would like to know what you are getting into."  
  
"In other words, you were trying to scare me off," Hermione said in a teasing tone.  
  
Eileen laughed. "Severus said you were pretty stubborn once your mind was made up." She hugged Hermione. "Welcome to the family."  
  


*~*~*

  
  
_Ten Years Later..._  
  
"Mum, I don't know what all the fuss is about. One day Scorpius and I will get married, so I don't see why we can't be friends now."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and grimaced at her eldest child's antics. Sarah had been born shortly after Severus and Hermione's first wedding anniversary. She had been blessed with her mother's hair, her father's eyes and her grandmother's gift. She opened her eyes and said, "You haven't even met the boy yet. You can wait until you go to Hogwarts and make friends with him there."  
  
Sarah crossed her arms over her chest in imitation of her father and turned to her grandmother. "Can you please explain it to her, Nanna?"  
  
"Nanna can't save you all the time, Sarah," a small voice piped up from its spot next to Eileen.  
  
"Elias is right, Sarah," Eileen admonished. "Just because you have my gift, doesn't mean I will always take your side."  
  
Hermione looked at her son snuggled up next to his grandmother and smiled. At four, Elias was the youngest member of the Snape household. He was a little miniature version of his father with more of his mother's personality. She moved from her spot on the loveseat toward Elias and Eileen, when Severus and their middle child came through the door. The two of them had leftover bits of leaves and flower petals clinging to their clothes.  
  
"I take it the new order came in?"  
  
Severus nodded and sent Josephine to go get cleaned up. He walked up to Hermione and clasped one of her hands in his. He brought it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it. He smiled at her and asked, "Is Sarah still pestering you to go visit Scorpius?"  
  
Both of them chuckled at the sound of Sarah leaving the room in a huff. Hermione smiled up at him and said, "I guess that's answer enough."  
  
"She shouldn't have left in such a hurry. I was going to let her know that all of us been invited to have tea at Malfoy Manor."  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "Are you attempting to play matchmaker?"  
  
"Never, my dear. After all, Mother is much better at it."  
  
Looking up from her book, Eileen said, "Don't either of you forget it."  
  
  


** THE END **

****


End file.
